Game Grumps (channel)
Game Grumps is a Let's Play channel originally hosted by Jon Jafari and Arin Hanson on YouTube. Originally featuring only Jon and Arin hosting Game Grumps, the channel expanded to include a variety of shows and personalities. History The Game Grumps began as a result of an argument between Arin and Jon. They were playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl with friends and had an intense debate about whether the characters Wolf and Fox were clones or not. When someone complained that the two should stop being so grumpy over the game, Arin suggested he make a podcast called Game Grumps, and the idea evolved into the creation of Game Grumps. The Game Grumps channel was created on July 10, 2012, and the first video was posted shortly after on July 18. The channel has accumulated a large fan following from Egoraptor fans, JonTron fans, and gamers in general. The Game Grumps play games and commentate over them in the same vein as a "Let's Play" channel. The Grumps discuss various topics, including the game they are playing, game design, their channels, social lives, and pop culture. Early in Game Grumps, Jon and Arin generally played games that they had played before, and wanted to share with the other, such as Jon's Banjo-Kazooie and Arin's Mega Man 7, or games that both of them had played and enjoyed, such as Kirby Super Star. In September 2012, the Game Grumps began receiving games from fans in their PO Box, and the variety of the games increased. The Grumps do not necessarily beat every game they play on the show, playing some games as one-offs or short series. Since beginning Game Grumps, the Grumps have had a strong and creative fan base, which the Grumps have acknowledged many times and have stated they are grateful for. One form of fan content commonly created is fan art, which is often posted on the Game Grumps Facebook page, or retweeted by the Grumps on Twitter. Another form are Game Grumps remixes, which are songs created by editing audio from Game Grumps videos. The first notable example of a fan remix is Waterflame's pause balls remix, which was mentioned by Jon and Arin on the show. Game Grumps animations are another form of fan content. While the Game Grumps post official Game Grumps Animated videos on the channel, many fans create have created their own, and the Grumps started posting some fan-made animations on the Game Grumps channel. When Game Grumps began, Jon edited the videos, and he and Arin shared management of the channel. Late in September 2012, Barry took over the role of editor of Game Grumps, as well as doing other tasks such as uploading videos and managing playlists. This was done to allow Jon and Arin to focus more on their main channels. Barry initially copied Jon's style of editing to keep his involvement a secret, as the Grumps feared the fans would not feel comfortable with somebody else editing the videos. Fortunately, fans responded positively to Barry. In January 2013, the Game Grumps attended their first convention together, MAGFest 11, although Arin had gone to conventions before, without Jon. The first Game Grumps panel was held at the convention, where they answered many questions about the show and announced many upcoming events. Shortly after MAGFest, the Grumps had their first guest star on the show, video game composer Grant Kirkhope, in a new series called Guest Grumps, debuting March 25, 2013. On June 25, 2013, it was announced that Jon was leaving the show, and that Danny Avidan of Ninja Sex Party was taking his place. On the same day, the Game Grumps channel launched a spin-off show titled Steam Train, starring Danny and Ross O'Donovan. On August 23, 2013, Steam Rolled was launched. Originally a competitive version of Steam Train, similar to Game Grumps VS, the first episode featured Quake III Arena, with Arin, Danny, Ross and Barry as players, marking the first time Barry spoke on the channel. Suzy Berhow also joined Steam Rolled, beginning with the Mario Party 4 series. On October 25, 2013, a temporary Halloween themed Game Grumps and Steam Train series called Ghoul Grumps and Scream Train began. On December 22, 2013, more spin-off series aired: Jingle Grumps and Steam Sleigh. Valentine's Day 2014 introduced Date Grumps and Single Train, St. Patrick's Day 2014 introduced Stout Train, and Valentine's Day 2015 introduced Love Train. In December 2014, the Game Grumps launched a new show, Table Flip, produced by Polaris. Table Flip is hosted by Barry and Suzy, and features guests, such as the other Grumps, Markiplier, CaptainSparklez, and Belated Media. The show was originally uploaded to the Polaris website, and later uploaded onto the Game Grumps channel. In June 2014, to celebrate the one year anniversary of Steam Train, the opening animation was revamped, and Barry and Suzy began appearing in episodes of Steam Train, beginning with " " and " ", respectively. On November 21, 2014, Kevin Abernathy was announced as the new editor for Game Grumps and Steam Train so Barry could focus his work on Sequelitis and other sketches. This announcement was made on the Domino Rally one-off. In January 2015, the Game Grumps debuted a new series, Grumpcade, a variation of Steam Train in which the members of the channel play console games instead of PC games. It was also revealed that Grumpcade would feature guests. ProJared was the first guest to be featured on the show. On November 5, 2015, Danny's band mate Brian Wecht joined the Game Grumps team, as well as the cast of Steam Train and Grumpcade, debuting in Burger Time. In the summer of 2016, Kevin resigned from Game Grumps. He was replaced as editor by Matt Watson and Ryan Magee of SuperMega. On the 21st of December 2017 Barry resigned from Game Grumps to pursue other things. In May 2019, Matt and Ryan resigned from Game Grumps to focus on SuperMega. They were replaced as editors by Ben. Members Current * Arin Hanson (2012-present) - co-founder, host of Game Grumps and Steamcade, animation and artwork * Suzy Berhow (2012-present) - secretary (formerly), host of Steamcade * Danny Avidan (2013-present) - host of Game Grumps and Steamcade * Ross O'Donovan (2013-present) - host of Steamcade, animation and artwork * Jack Walsh (2015-present) - intern, camerawork * Brian Wecht (2015-present) - host of Steamcade, sketch writer, social media manager * Brent Lilley (2016-present) - manager * Vernon Shaw (2016-present) - creative development * Ben (2019-present) - editor Former * Jon Jafari (2012-2013) - co-founder, editor, host of Game Grumps * Graham Nicastro (2013-2014) - lawyer * Kevin Abernathy (2014-2016) - editor * Barry Kramer (2012-2017) - editor (occasionally), host of Steamcade, sketch writer * Matt Watson (2016-2019) - editor * Ryan Magee (2016-2019) - editor Shows Current * Game Grumps ** Game Grumps (2012-present) ** Game Grumps VS (2012-present) ** Guest Grumps (2013-present) ** Game Grump (2016-present) * Game Grumps Animated (2012-present) * Best of Game Grumps (2015-present) Former * Table Flip (2013-2016) * Steamcade ** Steam Train (2013-2017) ** Steam Rolled (2013-2017) ** Grumpcade (2015-2018) Affiliated channels * GrumpOut * KittyKatGaming * Commander Holly * Ninja Sex Party * SuperMega * Polaris * OneyPlays * The Grumps Gallery File:GameGrumpsCover.jpg|Old banner References Category:Channels